S&D
by lovedathat
Summary: songfic, marys song oh my my my.


_Ok so I thought It would be really cute if I did this so I'll give it ago, Plus I promised my cuzin I would do this. Darien's parents are alive because they have to be in this.  
Disclaimer: I dont own Serena or Darien or the song but I own the story :)_

_She said, 'I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights'  
_

Our parents have known eachother forever. They live just down the block. They have a boy and he's nine, so he's two years older than me. I think I like his eyes, they're so blue and when it's night time, they sparkle so it looks like their are stars in his eyes.

_'And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love  
And our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes'  
And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'_

I Burst through the door. I ran out in the middle of the yard and stopped and caught my breath. Darien open the door soaking wet and screamed, "Serena!" I smiled deviously and said, "You can't catch me." I stuck out my tongue and ran. I looked behind me and saw Darien running after me. He was gaining speed, so I ran behind a tree. I looked around the tree expecting to find Darien but no one was there. Then I felt Darien wrap his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I yelled, "Darien! You're getting me wet!" Darien just laughed and said, "I know that's the point." He pulled me even closer to him then spun me around. Our parents walked out of the house and both of our moms sat down on the porch swing. My dad turned to Darien's dad and said, "You know, our kids are gonna grow up and fall in love." Darien's dad said, "Well you can pay for the wedding." They both laugh and I heard our mamma's say, "Oh my my my." As in like they knew it was true but it could never happen.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard trees  
Said you would beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

Me and Darien decided to go to our tree house. Darien just got a phone so I decided to steal it. I took it from him and hid it behind my back. Darien said, "Serena, give me my phone back!" I smiled and said, "Oh yea? What you gonna do about it?" Darien said, "I'll... I'll... I'll beat you up since I'm bigger than you." I rolled my eyes and said, "Ok." Darien then tackled me and pinned me down to the floor. He raised his hand like he was gonna hit me but then he started to tickle me. After about 5 minutes of tickling I gave him his phone back. He laid down next to me and we were just quiet. Then I asked, "Darien, why didn't you beat me up?" He chuckled and said, "Because." "Because why?" I asked. He replied, "Let's just leave it at because." I nodded my head.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my_

Darien and me always thought that beyond the block, there were monsters, so we always stayed on our block. One day I got bored and me and Darien were sitting on my porch swing. I got up and walked over to the tree with Darien following me. I said, "I'm bored, wanna play a game?" "Sure let's play truth or dare." Darien said. "How do you play truth or dare?" I asked. He smiled and said, "Well for truth you just ask the person a question and they have to answer it honestly and for dares, you tell the person what to do and they have to do it." I nodded a little bit, I was still confused but not a lot. Darien said, "Go first." Again I just nodded my head. "Ok, um... truth or dare?" "Dare" He said confidently. "Uhhhhh. I... Dare... You... To... Ummm... Oh I got it, I dare you to kiss me." "What?" He asked. I surprised him. I said, "You heard me, I dare you to kiss me." Darien shrugged and started to lean in. Right when he was an inch away, I screamed and ran away. My dad walked out the door and I ran behind him. My dad asked, "What's wrong bunny?" By the time my dad was done with his sentence Darien was right in front of us. I said, "Darien tried to kiss me!" Darien said, "Only because she dared me to!" My dad just laughed and said, "It's time for dinner." And with that said, he left.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

I walked down the stairs in a white dress. It was my 16 birthday and I bought a white dress that had yellow circles on it on the top and its floor lenghth. As I was walking down the stairs I saw Darien staring at me. I blushed a little bit and reached the bottom step. I tripped but Darien caught me. He smiled and said, "Wow Serena, you're not that little girl I used to see and play with in the tree house. You're becoming into a grown woman." I smiled at him then he said, "Who's very clumsy." I rolled my eyes at him. Then that moment our eyes found each other. His eyes shined like the stars, and in that moment, I knew I loved Darien.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we really fall in love  
And our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'_

I was hanging out with my friends when Darien walked over to me and said, "Serena, can I talk to you?" I replied, "Sure." He looked at my friends and I got the memo, I turned to my friends and said, "Hey guys, can me and Darien talk _ALONE_." They all giggled and left. I turned back around to face Darien and he looked so nervous. I asked, "What's up?" He put his hand on the back of his neck and looked at everything but me. I started to get worried and I said, "Darien what wrong?" He replied, "Well, there's this girl I like," My heart sunk. "But I don't know how to tell her I like her. What should I do?" I put on a fake smile even though I felt like crying and I said, "You should just walk up to her and tell her." He said, "But I'm scared she'll reject me." "Here, practice with me." I said. He looked very confused and said, "What do you mean?" I said, "I mean, pretend I'm that girl and practice telling me you like me until you can tell the girl you like her." He nodded slowly. I said, "Ok then, let's do it." He walked 5 feet away from me. Then he walked back over and said, "Ok, Serena. I gotta tell you something." I smiled and said, "What is it Darien?" He said, "I love you and you're the best thing that ever happen to me. I know we have our differences but I'll protect you no matter what and I'll always be there for you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I was about to cry. I said in a shaky voice, "Th-that w-was really b-beautiful." I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started to cry hard. Darien's face went from happy to worried within a second. He said, "Serena what's wrong?!" I said, "I think you're ready to tell the girl you like, that you like her." Then I ran away. It started pouring outside but I didn't care. I kept running until I got to mine and Darien's old tree house. I sat under the tree and put my face in my hands and cried. A couple minutes later I heard Darien softly say, "Serena." I looked up from my hands and saw Darien standing in the rain. Some of his hair was hanging in his eyes. He held out his arms and said, "Serena come here." I ran over to him and cried on his chest. After I was done crying Darien said, "Serena do you wanna know who I love?" I felt a tear escape me and I nodded my head. Darien said, "I'm holding her right now." It took me a couple of seconds to processes that he was talking about me. I looked up at him and said, "You really do?" He smiled at me and said, "Yea I really do, and all that stuff I said back there, I ment it." I tear fell down my cheek but it wasn't because I was sad, it was because I was happy. Darien said, "Oh, I see you don't like me back. I'll just... leave." He started to walk away but I said, "Darien wait!" He turned around and before he could say anything I ran over and kissed him. It was our first kiss together and it felt like there were fireworks exploding in my head. My foot popped and then he broke the kiss. I said, "I never said I didn't like you, but of course, I don't like you." Confusion and hurt spread across his face and I rolled my eyes and said, "I love you." I pulled him in for another kiss. We broke apart and started to walk to our street. I asked, "How long?" Darien said, "How long what?" I replied, "How long have you liked me?" He laughed and said, "First of all, I love you not like you and second, remember when you asked me why I didn't beat you up when you took me phone." I said, "Yea I remember." He said, "Well it was because I realized I loved you." I said, "Ohhhhh." We walked in silence for a little bit and then I said, "You know, we're gonna have to tell everybody." Darien laughed and said, "Yea I know." We stopped right in front of my house and he kissed me goodbye. I said, "How bout we have dinner together like back when we were younger. We could tell everybody then." He nodded and said, "Then that's it, we'll have dinner at my place I smiled and nodded. We kissed again and I went inside and told my parents about the dinner. Then I went to bed

_~The Next Day~_

Me and Darien were walking over to the video game store where Darien's best friend Andrew worked. We walked hand in hand inside the store. As soon as Andrew saw us holding hands a big grin was on his face. We sat down still holding hands and Andrew walked over to us and said, "You guys finally realized it?" I was confused and said, "Realized what?" He rolled his eyes and said, "Realized that you guys are madly in love and are meant for each other." I blushed at that. Then Andrew turned to Darien and said, "Dude, I know you're my best friend, but if you hurt Serena, you'll finally realize what true pain is." Darien gulped. See Andrew is like an older brother that I never had so he's very over protective of me. I laughed at the scene and said, "Andrew be nice, I've known Darien since we were little kids. I don't think he can hurt me." I winked at him. He blushed a little bit. Andrew said, "Yea I know but I've already told you, I'm gonna tell all your boyfriends that." I said, "I know but he's only my second boyfriend, and... you know I don't really talk about the first one." Darien looked at Andrew and saw how pissed he looked. Then he looked at me and I probably looked sad and hurt because he got pissed too. Darien said, "Who's this guy and what did he do to you?" I said, "No one." Darien said, "Serena, tell me." Andrew spoke up and said, "His name is diamond. _**(A/N sorry if I spelled his name wrong wrong) **_He cheated on her and he…" I finished the sentence for him. "He tried to rape me when I confronted him about cheating on me. Luckily Andrew was there to stop him." I looked over at Darien and he looked pissed. Darien said, "Serena why didn't you tell me?!" I said, "I didn't want to worry you." He hugged me and said, "God Serena please tell me if you ever see him again." I nodded my head. I looked at my watch and it was dinner time. I said, "Darien, it's dinner time, we gotta go." He let go of me and nodded his head.

_~Everybody is sitting at Dariens table and eating~_

I shot Darien a look and we both stood up at the same time. I said, "Everybody, me and Darien got some news." Sammy yelled, "Are you pregnant and Darien's the father!" I shot him a death glare and he shut up. I said, "Me and Darien are," Darien finished the sentence, "Dating." My dad yelled, "Yes!" He turned to Darien's dad and said, "You owe me 30 bucks, hand them over." Darien's dad grumbled and took out the money. I yelled, "DAD!" He looked at me and said, "Sorry bunny but he," He pointed to Darien's dad, "Didn't think you guys would fall in love." I looked at our moms and they were looking at each other and smiling like they knew this was gonna happen. Darien's dad said, "Well I didn't actually think they fall in love I just thought they were gonna be best friends for life." My dad said, "You were wrong and I was right!" He started to do his happy dance and both mine and Darien's mom rolled their eyes and said, "Oh my my my."

_Take me back to the creek beds that we turned up  
Two A.M, riding in your truck  
and all I need is you next to me_

It was our first date and I was so excited. Darien was driving in his truck and he had my blind folded. I whined, "Why do I have to be blind folded?" I heard him laugh and say, "Because where we're going, is a surprise." I sighed and said, "What time is it?" He said, "11:30 pm" I fell asleep and it only felt like five minutes when he woke me up and told me we were there. I asked, "What time is it?" He said, "It's 12:27 am" I rolled my eyes under the blind fold. He guided me for about 2 minutes then we stopped and said, "Here we are." He took the blind fold off and we were standing in front of the creek beds we turned up when I was 11 and he was 13. I gasped and said, "I love it!" I ran into his arms and gave him and big hug. He said, "I knew you would. Oh and look this way." I followed to where he was pointing and saw a picnic set up. I squealed and ran over there.  
After we were done eating I yawned and asked, "What time is it?" He looked at his watch and said, "It's 2 am, we should be heading back." I nodded my head. I got into his truck and we were off. I thought _'All I need is Darien next to me and everything will be alright.' _I must've said it out loud because Darien laughed and said, "Thanks bunny, love you too." I smiled and he said, "Go to bed." I nodded and fell asleep.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside 'til the morning light,  
oh, my, my, my, my_

"Who was she?!" I demanded as I walked up to Darien. "Who was who?" Darien asked. I replied, "That girl you were with all day." Darien laughed and I yelled, "You think it's funny?! Just because I was sick today and couldn't go out on a date with you, you decide to take another girl?!" Darien stopped laughing and said, "Meatball head calm down, it was just Andrew's little sister." I yelled, "So you prefer Andrew's little sister over me!" Tears were falling down my face now uncontrollably. Darien was shocked and said, "Serena I never said that." I scream, "WELL YOU MIGHT AS WELL!" I started to walk away then I turned around and said, "We're over. Why don't you go out with Andrew's little sister." Darien looked hurt then angry. He yelled, "MAYBE I WILL!" I said, "Fine!" And I walked into my house and slammed the door. Soon as I did that I slid down the door and pulled my knees to my chest and I cried. After crying for a while I got up and went to go in my room. Sammy then ran out of nowhere and said, "Hey stupid were-" He stopped when he saw my tear stained face. He then asked, "Serena are you ok?" I walked to my bedroom and before I shut my door, I looked over my shoulder at Sammy and said, "No." Then I slammed my door. I cried myself to sleep.

_~Next morning~_

"Serena." My mom said while she shook me. I opened up my eyes and asked groggily, "What time is it?" My mom replied, "It's 8 am sweetie." I got a little mad at her and said, "I'm going back to bed." My mom said, "Ok but before you do, can I ask you a quick question?" I groaned and said, "Ugh fine." She asked softly, "Did you and Darien have a fight last night?" I replied sadly, "Yea." Then I asked, "Why?" My mom said, "Well, he's on the grass sleeping, he looks like he's been there the whole night." I shot up out of bed and put on my bunny slippers and a coat and ran outside. I woke up Darien and I said, "Darien I-" He cut me off and said, "Serena wait. Let me explain." It started to pour outside but the rain didn't affect him at all. He continued, "I shouldn't have taken Andrew's sister around without telling you." I nodded for him to go on. He said, "And sure she's hot," My eyes watered, "But she's not beautiful like you. Serena you got to believe me, nothing happen. If I lose you, I lose my life. You're the reason I wake up in the morning and you're the reason the stars shine a little brighter. I could be in a terrible mood but all you have to do is smile at me and my day is better. I know you hate me right now but know this, I love you and I always will." I was crying really hard. He said, "I'll go now." He turned and started to walk away. I yelled. "Darien! Wait!" He turned around and I ran over to him and hugged him. He seemed shock for a second but then he hugged me back. I broke the hug and said, "I was scared that I would lose you to her." He kissed me passionately and said, "Never." Then I heard crying behind me so I broke the kiss and turned around. I saw my mom on the porch swing crying and saying something like, "That was so beautiful!" I rolled my eyes and thought, _'Oh my my my.' _

****_**  
**__A few years ago when comin' around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
Then you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Darien was 20 and I was 18. Me and Darien were sitting under a tree at the rose garden. It was our favorite spot in town. I looked over at Darien and he looked so nervous. I asked, "Darien what's wrong?" He looked at me and shakily said, "N-nothing sweetheart." I went to question him more but then I stopped myself. I thought, _'He'll tell me when he's ready, there's no need to push him. I just hope he wont break up with me.' _I started to get nervous. After a while Darien said, "Serena I got to-" I cut him off and said, "Darien please don't break up with me, I love you with all my heart and I couldn't stand not being with you." Darien smiled sweetly and said, "Serena I'm not gonna break up with you." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Darien stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. Then he knelt down on one knee and said, "Serena, we've known each other since we were little. I fell in love with you when I was 9 When you dared me to kiss you, my whole insides were jumping for joy but when you ran away I was sad and I wanted to find out why didn't want to kiss me. Soon you were 16 and I saw you walking down the stairs in your white dress and I thought, I would love to see her walking towards me in a white dress in the future. You are my life and will you marry me?" He pulled out the ring from his pocket. I stayed silent and I started to cry because I was so happy. I must've waited too long because hurt seem to flash his face and he stood up. He said, "I get it yo-" I jumped at him and kissed him hard. He kissed me back. We were done kissing he said, "So that's a yes?" I nodded my head furiously.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mommas cried  
You said, 'I do' and I did too_

I was so nervous. The whole town came to see our wedding, ( yes we were that popular) I look at myself in the mirror. My wedding dress was strapless and it flowed to the ground. It kinda looked like Cinderella's dress. My dad walked in and asked, "Are you ready bunny?" I nodded my head. Thank goodness my dad was there to help me walk because I'm pretty sure I would've fallen twice now if it weren't for him. We finally got to the end. I looked up at Darien and smiled, and he smiled back. I heard our moms cry together. At the end, we both said I do and he put his beautiful ring on me while I put his ring on him.

_Take me home when we met so many years before  
Where we rock our babies on the very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_**  
**

We just moved into my house, which is, in fact, where we first met. Right now, I'm on my… Our front porch swing rocking my baby Rini. After all this time, me and Darien are still together.

_I'll be 87 you'll be 89  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh, my, my, my_

Tomorrow is his birthday, he'll be 89. Next month I'll be 87. But no matter how old we are, I still adore him like I adore the stars sparkling in the sky.

_**The End**_


End file.
